Coming Home
by OjoOtaku
Summary: As I continue AFTB, I wrote a small one shot about the Lifetime show "Coming Home" and added Yumi and Ulrich. Ulrich is surprised when he comes home from the military, but both him and Yumi lose something very important to them.


I couldn't believe that after eight long months, I was finally going to see him again. I held my midsection and took a deep breath. In just a few minutes I would see him again, and we will spend a week together. But, only a week. I held my midsection closer, if that even makes sense. I guess it doesn't. Anyways, I felt like I was going to puke, so much as what I have been doing for the last eight months. But this time, it was different. I had so many butterflies, and my stomach was doing back flips. I saw the plane land, and I smiled. I was so nervous about seeing him again. I was also nervous about how he would take the news I had been hiding from him for so long. I sighed as everyone else, families and close friends of others, gathered in the airport gate. Then, I saw it. The doors were opened, and camera flashes blinded me as silhouettes stepped through the doors and lined up. The flashes subsided and I scoped the line of uniformed men. Then I saw him. My favorite person in the world. I smiled, and it took all my will power not to run over and hug him. The entire airport was applauding, then the line was dismissed, and the men began to scope the crowd for their families and friends. He half-hugged another man, and waved good bye as he came my way. I covered, or at least, attempted to, my midsection, in hopes he wouldn't immediately discover my secret. When his eyes met mine, he ran to me. Yes, ran. To me. I swallowed as he came closer, eyes flooded with tears. He came to me, ignoring my belly, and kissed me. I was so romantic and sweet and I missed it so much. I wrapped my arms around his neck, loving how amazing this felt, and unintentionally pulling our bodies closer. He slowly pulled away, even though I clearly wanted more, and looked me in the eyes.

"Yumi, I missed you so much." He told me.  
>"I missed you too, Ulrich." I told him.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. I pulled away.

"I didn't want you to feel guilty."  
>"I love you." He kissed me again, pulling me as close as my huge belly would allow. "And I never want to leave." He said between kisses.<br>"I don't want you to leave me, and our son." I responded, pulling away again.

"I can't believe you would keep that from me." Ulrich said as we began to walk away.  
>"I didn't want you to feel guilty, because I knew you felt that way when you went to joint the army. Shortly after you left I found out I was pregnant. I was going to tell you, but I knew how much you loved joining the army, and I couldn't make you come back just for me." I tell him. We stop, and he looks at me.<br>"As much as I love being in the army, I love you a thousand times more." He kissed me.

"So?" I ask.

"I'll tell my drafter. He'll honorably discharge me." Ulrich told me. I couldn't have been happier at that moment. I love him so much right now. I kissed him.

"Thank you. We appreciate it." I tell him, placing my hands on my belly. The baby, my son, our son, kicked. I wasn't sure how to react, so my body did for me. I grabbed Ulrich's hand and placed it where I felt the kicking.

"Wow." He stated simply.

"I know. He kicks all the time. He's a soccer player, like you." I kiss him again.

"When, when are you due?" He asked nervously, feeling he should already know the answer.

"Three weeks. From today." I tell him.

"I wish I could've been here to help you through this." He wraps his arm around my back and we continue walking. I love him so much right now. More than ever before. I've missed him so much.

"I wish you could've been here, too." I say.

"Have you thought of any names?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"Not yet."

"How about, Brian?" He suggested to me, and I smiled.

* * *

>"I love it." I kiss him.<p><p>

The next morning We were sitting on our couch. He was holding me in his arms. My string husband. I loved being in his arms. It made me feel so safe and protected. We got a phone call and he answered it. After a second, he nudged me over and he gt off the couch and left the room. It was someone from the military. He walked back in almost thirty minutes later.

"Babe, I have some news." He says, a serious look on his face.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"The General says that I have to serve at least a year before honorable discharge. I'm so sorry." He tells me, his voice quivering. My jaw drops, but I nod.

"It's fine, just four more months. I can survive." I say. He comes to me, sitting next to me again.

"I'm not going to be here for the birth of Brian, or, his first months." He tells me.

"It's fine. Yea, I'm gonna wish you were here, but, I love you. And I'd do anything just to have you back with me. Even if it means not having you here for four months, and missing something this big. It'll be worth it. Ulrich, I love you more than anyone in the entire world." I tell him. He smiles.

* * *

>"Just, get it on film, so I can see it." He kisses me. I feel so loved.<p><p>

Two weeks later, I was once again home alone. I missed him so much, but I know I will see him soon enough. I was sitting on the couch when I heard the doorbell ring. I get up, and walk to the door. I wasn't sure who it was. Probably some salesman. I open up the door, and stare at the man I was looking at. An older-looking man in uniform. I immediately felt sick to my stomach.

"Yumi Stern?" He asks me.  
>"Yes?" I manage.<p>

"I'm SGT. Johnathan Maverick. May I speak with you?" I couldn't answer, so I open the screen door, allowing him in. "I'm here to give you some unfortunate news." He begins. I felt sicker to my stomach. "I'm sorry to say, but PVT. Ulrich Stern, didn't make it back from battle." I swear, time stopped.  
>You know that feeling, when your about to cry. Your eyes get stingy and tingly, like needles are poking them. You get that weird feeling in your throat, like you swallowed a golf ball. You feel like you can't breathe. There's a pit at the bottom of your stomach, that won't go away.<p>

* * *

>I cried. I sobbed hysterically. I didn't want to believe it, but the unthinkable had happened. My true love. My only true love. Was dead.<p><p>

The next day I went into labor, Aelita came with me. She held my hand. I screamed. She dealt with me.

"I need Ulrich!" I screamed. Aelita stared at me. She began crying, but didn't leave me. She is an amazing friend.

Now, a few hours later, I am holding my son in my arms. Aelita and Jeremie were next to me, smiling, though tears filled their eyes.

"He looks like his dad." Jeremie said. I took a deep, broken breath.

"What's his name?" Aelita asked.

"Ulrich." I tell her, tears dripping down my face.

A/N) This was really hard to type, 'cuz it was very emotional. We are very sorry if you have lost someone who is/was in the Military. This was in no way meant to dismay you. We support our troops fighting right now. :)) Please, tell us if you like this. R&R


End file.
